While the field of chair construction is extremely highly developed, and there have been proposed a variety of chairs for adjustably positioning the person of the occupant, these prior structures have not found general acceptance as being extremely specialized and limited in application, complex and expensive in structure, difficult and awkward to operate, and expensive and readily subject to malfunction.